Magick
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Germany never had a good grip on his magic. It had a habit of exploding at random points and at random times. Especially his element. GermanicElves. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Ever since I read this fantastic story on the Germanics being elves I told myself I would write one myself one day.**

**And here it is.**

**I love, love, love that idea that the Germanics are elves and I will definitely write more on it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany hated this part of himself.

Yes there were parts of his history that he hated. Certain aspects of his personality that he hated. But this one took the cake.

This one he hated with his entire being.

"Again West." Gilbert instructed.

Ludwig didn't move or answer.

Gilbert's hands started to glow slightly.

"I said again. Do not make me repeat myself a third time."

Germany didn't move.

The glow on Gilbert's hands intensified before flying off of the hands and landing sharply across Germanys back. The result was like a whip slash, leaving a long and deep cut on his bare back. The blood flowed down his back as it slowly healed.

Germany willed himself to stay standing with his knees not buckling. He stared straight ahead at the wall.

"Do I have to attack you again or will you listen?"

Germany didn't answer.

Another slash across his back. The lower back this time. This time Germany wasn't able to hold back his slight groan.

"I don't want to hurt you West. Now listen."

He didn't move.

Gilbert sighed. The glow in his hands faded. "Maybe we should stop for today."

At those words Germany picked up his discarded shirt and slid it back on.

"West. I really don't enjoy hurting you."

"I know brother."

"And I'm doing this for your own good."

"I know."

"I mean. You've been losing control more and more."

"I know."

"West." he said quietly. "You're starting to scare me."

"My apologizes."

"Brother!" Gilbert said. "I'm just trying to help you!"

Germany paused on his way out the door.

"Your help." he said quietly. "Isn't the one I want."

* * *

For as long as Germany could remember he had trouble controlling his magic. He did read the books his brother had given him each time. He did try to practice.

Although it was hard to practice something that you hated with a burning passion.

He hated the magic side of him that his brother had taken upon his private duty to bring out. In his opinion it was bad enough being a nation but to be something even more different than that was something he hated.

His brothers simply accepted it as a part of their lives.

He choose not to. He refused to allow the change to completely happen and stayed in this half point of his existence.

However his hatred of it ran even deeper. It went so deep that it effectively blocked nearly all his attempts at learning to control it. No matter what he did or how much he practiced since he was a kid he could never control it completely.

It exploded at random times for him. And even more lately. Not only was he losing control of his magic but he was also losing control of his element.

Each one of them controlled a separate element. And he was quickly loosing what little control he had over it.

He didn't know how Gilbert had found out, although the man had his ways, and immediately enforced more practices and trainings with his younger brother.

Only Ludwig refused to do those practices.

And it was starting to affect him physically.

He has been getting more and more fevers. More and more nightmares and waking up in a sweat. More outbursts of magic.

According to Gilbert it was only a matter of time before it exploded completely.

There were two stages to the complete explosion. The first was a simple letting loose of the magic and the element. Except it was all deadly and would kill any human or severely hurt a nation. Even with their powerful healing it would take a few days for it to heal.

The second was an explosion inside the body. Tearing it apart from the inside out.

Starting with the mind and soul.

He collapsed in his bed. He glanced blearily at his clock on the nightstand. It was nearing midnight. Midnight on a night of no moon. Unlike Austria his element was strongest at this point of the month.

He could feel it coursing through his veins. He could feel it start at his fingertips. It was practically begging to be let out. Germany tightened his hold on his bed sheets.

His entire body convulsed suddenly. He bit back a groan and curled into a ball. His fingernails dug into his skin.

'_Please stop.' _he silently begged.

Gathering his strength he climbed out of bed and stumbled into the shower. He immediately turned the knob for the cold water and stepped under the spray.

The moment the water came in contact with his skin it evaporated into steam. However its cooling affect did the job he was hoping for. It successfully cooled down his element, quenched the begging's, and allowed him to relax.

He heard the bathroom door open.

"You know if your going to take a shower I heard that taking off all your clothes is usually a good thing." came his brothers voice.

Germany closed his eyes.

"I needed to…"

"I know what you needed to."

There was silence.

"I don't want to lose my little brother." Gilbert finally said before leaving the bathroom without giving Ludwig a chance to say anything.

Germany sighed. He turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub. He wearily glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

He could see the runes lightly etched into his skin. The ones that defined who he was before they faded into his skin.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. His back was burning again.

He slid off the wet clothes and threw them into the hamper.

On each one of them on their backs was a marking. The marking of their element.

On Gilberts back he had one bearing that he was an elf of the earth element. So did Switzerland.

Austria had one that declared that he was an elf of the water element.

Liechtenstein had one declared she was an elf of the air element.

He didn't know about the Nordics. He never spent any time with his cousins in order to get to know who they were.

And he himself had his own. His element was the rarer one. The only other known one was his sire Germania to have to hold this element.

The element of fire, forever uncontrollable and its own life.

A life that constantly tried to control its bearer.

And maybe even perhaps killing the person as well.

**Note to self. Do more research on elves. **

**After that I don't really have the much to say.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The four original elves. They knew the identities of two of them however the other two were unknown.

Germania and Scandinavia. Brother and sister.

No one knew how they had become elves and the four of them took their secrets to the graves. However they knew that their offspring would also have those attributes and left many pieces of advice to them.

In the form of four books. Each book an element filled with how to control it, unhinge it, and use it to its full potential.

Germania had been a fire elf while Scandinavia had been an air elf.

Each element was different. Different on its hold of its host. Different on its strength or power.

Air and water were among the easiest to control. Both were willing to change and bend themselves to fit their hosts before bonding completely to ensure its full power.

Earth was slightly more difficult. Stubborn and unyielding. It takes years of concentration and training before an earth elf could fully control that element.

Fire however, was the worst and most powerful element of all of them. Powerful in its sense that as long as the sun remained alive and the host was breathing it would live in even the most horrible situation.

Worst in the fact that it was a life in itself.

A life in a life.

Fire was more stubborn than earth and rarely yields to enemy or ally. It was a constant battle between the element and the host to regain control over the body.

Fire was sadistic and cruel. Burning and destroyed everything in its path and leaving nothing in the remains.

If one was a fire elf they had to remain in constant control at all times. They needed to keep the fire at bay and only use it when it is needed. Otherwise it would spread throughout the body, soul, and mind and take control.

Those four books that told the secrets of controlling the elements were always passed down from elf to elf. It didn't matter about the country status. If the elf was that element you passed the book on.

However the book of fire that would help Germany in controlling his own element had been stolen years before he had been born.

Stolen from Germania by Britannia, the mother of current day England who wished to learn the elves secrets.

England would always protest those accusations and said "That even if I had that book I would not turn it over to the likes of you."

* * *

Liechtenstein slid her body carefully through the window, her low heeled shoes making barely any noise as they landed lightly on the floor.

She glanced up at Germany and with a murmured word she was ensured that regardless of what she did or how loud she did it Germany would no awake.

Prussia however was a different story and would require more strength into pushing past his magical barriers. However if she was quiet Prussia would never know.

She walked slowly to her brother's side. She placed her hand on the side of his face and pulled it away once she felt the heat coming off of Germany.

"Brother." she whispered.

She climbed onto the bed hovering over him with her legs on either side of his body. She had to hold back a smile, should someone walk in at this moment they would see her straddling him and think that she was trying to do something impure.

Liechtenstein gave a sigh as she lowered her forehead until it rested on his.

Earth and water are eternal allies. It is how it is done in the land of magic and it is how is done in this land of laws.

However as earth and water are allies the same goes to air and fire. They are also eternal allies ready to fight beside one another and help the other.

Air and fire.

Her and Germany.

Liechtenstein gave another sigh before reciting in an almost singing tone of voice _"With the same blood through our veins. Together, entwined, and joined. Allies meeting underneath the full moon."_

She kept her eyes wide open. _"The light of the silver moon brings healing through our weary bones. Cast away the pain and embrace her loving arms."_

The moon was the opposite of the sun. The moon was to water as the sun was to fire. You couldn't destroy the fire however you could calm it.

"_Forever entwined, forever joined."_ Liechtenstein continued. _"Heal and calm, heal and calm. Like the steady beat of the mother's heart we hear in the womb. The earth our ever loving mother. The sun our powerful father. The oceans are playful siblings. The air is the voice of them all. Heal and calm, heal and calm."_

As Liechtenstein came to a finish she was satisfied to note that the red tone had disappeared from her brother's face and when she brought her hand up to his skin it no longer burned her.

Smiling she leaned down and pressed her lips to Germanys lips and gave a sigh into his lungs.

"The breath of life." Liechtenstein said as she slid off of Germany's body. "Gives power and calm."

A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand showed that it was almost time for her to leave.

She quickly crossed the room and with one leg out of the window and her body on the sill she glanced back at Germany.

"Sleep well and peacefully brother." she murmured. "At least for the time being."

She jumped the remaining distance, calling the air around her to bend and slow down her fall, before taking off into the direction of her home.

**Incase it's not that obvious Liechtenstein helped Germany. Air is an ally to fire and fire automatically can sense the host and welcomes them. Liechtenstein was able to help Germany gain back more control over his element for the time being.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
